


The Alpha and The Archer [Fe:3H x LotLH Fanfiction]

by SnowFairy86



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFairy86/pseuds/SnowFairy86
Summary: Alma and Jack are siblings who both bear different Eyes of Menoris. Both ran from their home, hoping desperately to escape a war that consumed their continent. So, what happens when these two from a distant land meet the students of the Officer's Academy and become embroiled in a war that's not their own?
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Original Female Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Male Character(s), Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

The continent of Menoris is a place of heroes and monsters, magic, and gods. The legitimate physical form of a god, slumbering peacefully as wars wage on his skin which wakes only if it must make the world begin anew.

Long ago, demons roamed the land, massive creatures of extraordinary strength hell-bent on destroying the world around them. In response to these Alphas, great heroes rose to the challenge of slaying them.

The Mad Hero, and The Lonely Demon. An unlikely comradery ending in tragedy, with the demon splitting into halves and devoured by his friend. Only to consume the Mad Hero in return.

_The Empire of Runa.  
Imperial Nelpha.  
The Stohlian Empire.  
The Kingdom of Estabul.  
The Roland Empire._

All herald the Magic Eyes of Menoris as curses, ostracizing and killing those who bare them in a desperate attempt to slay the demons they carry.

Alma Lute, Jack Lute, Ryner Lute, and Ferris Eris: A family from Roland separated by the Mad King, the children forced to flee for their lives. Parents left to rot in a cell, desperately clinging to the hope their children are alive.

The eldest child bears the Alpha Stigma, an eye known for its destructive power and uncontrollable rampages. The youngest has the Eyes of Willheim, able to see the weaknesses and strengths of those around him.

With Roland on a warpath to conquer the whole of Menoris, they realize that they have only one place left to run:

_The Northern Continent of Fodlan, and to the three houses that rule it._

* * *

**To those that stumbled it upon this: Welcome!**

This is a Fanfiction based around the plot of _Nintendo's Fire Emblem: Three Houses_! I'm a massive fan of the game, and I'm a little nervous about crossing it over with _Legend of the Legendary Heroes_ which is another favorite of mine.

Now, the only thing I own is this fanfiction, as in the OC's in it as well as any alterations I make to the original plot/storyline. In other words, **I DON'T OWN FE3H or LOTLH**! 

**Also, please don't re-post this anywhere.** I would like to keep the story on all my accounts (Wattpad, Quotev, etc.) so that the original story I have for Alma and Jack plays out correctly.

None of the artwork is mine unless stated. If I have not credited any artist, it is because I cannot find the creator. If you have information on the creators of any of the art I use in my chapters, do let me know! 

Now that all of that is out of the way... Enjoy the story!


	2. Prologue [White Clouds]: Siblings

A crash of thunder roars in the distance; its echoing bellow making my ears ring painfully. The dying screams of soldiers, standing under their colorful standards that blur nauseatingly as they quickly engage in the battle, are drowned out by nature's wrathful song.

Blood soaks into the ground just as much as the falling rain, swirling into a veritable hell on earth.

Too quickly to comprehend, electrifying magic springs forward from a masculine shroud of a man, body overshadowed by a massive double-headed eagle perched regally on his shoulder. The beam streaks towards a one-winged fox kit; bright blue eyes widen as its legs move into a frantic run.

It isn't fast enough, more red splattering into the air violently.

Sparks pierce tender flesh, staining the beast's fur a macabre shade of purple. It spasms from the searing pain in its side, tumbling into a heap as their legs quickly buckle underneath it. Feathers are stained a crimson ire as the wound bleeds, wing sorely spread out to the side. Meekly, it looks up in pain.

Heavy footfalls grow closer and closer, a panicked twisting of its gut clear in the expression of the kit. Its gaze is met with a gaunt face, a wicked smirk drawn on sharp features. The fox's hackles raise as it bears its fangs, weakly conjuring the last vestiges of its strength.

The world goes dark, the wing-beats of a blue jay-bird audible only to the fox as it finally succumbs to the dreary fog of sleep.

"Alma!!"

My brother's voice ricochets in our shared stone-walled bedroom, waking me with a jolt. A bloody red light engulfs the room for the smallest of seconds, my heart pounding. 'Alma, it was just a stupid dream. Get a damn grip!'

A hand lays itself on my shoulder, this time a touch softer. As soon as it came, the red fades with a church bell ringing away the day. Five times it bongs, finally coming to a peaceful standstill after a minute. My muscles stretch as I sit up, my neck and back popping a few times as I attempt to rub the sleep from my face.

'Wait... why the hell is Jack in my room?'

"You fell asleep at your desk again, sis." He chides, poking my nose teasingly. I grumble, my voice still heavy with sleep as I rotate my shoulders tensely.

"As if the feeling of the wood and paper on my face wasn't telling enough."

"Don't snark at me, Alma! We're gonna be late!" Jack grabs a cloth, quickly holding my chin and rubbing at my cheek.

Thank the gods that were either wet or impermanent ink.

He retracts the sullied cloth, carelessly tossing it into the inkwell next to the ink-smudged parchment I had likely layed on for most of the night. Rubbing at my now-sore cheek, I raise my brow in question:

"Wait... late for what?"

He face-palms in a defeated grovel, words muffled by his hands: "We're supposed to go to see the students train today, remember?"

You can almost feel the deadpan as I jump off the stool, quickly strapping my rapier to my side with a sturdy strip of black leather, rushing out the door towards the stables.

"Seren!" I call to my pegasus, the black mare nickering at me in greeting. I can hear Jack's exhausted panting behind me, but I pay it no mind as I throw open the door to my tack room and raise her saddle pad off the shelf and run over to where I tethered her previously. She stamps her hoof on the ground, neighing as her large feathery wings flap at her sides at the sight of her tack.

"I need ya to fly fast, ok hun?" I plead, rubbing her side lovingly.

I give the mare a good kiss on the snout, using my arms to pull myself onto Seren's back as quickly as possible. After finding a comfortable seat, I extend my hand to my brother. I nervously chuckle at his annoyance.

"I'm blaming you if Alois yells at us." He huffs, allowing me to pull him up onto Seren's with less-than-ladylike force. I laugh at him as he panickedly scrambles to find purchase on the back of my mare, which earns me another legendary scowl. He wraps his arms around my waist and nods at me, pouting all the while.

"Seren, up!" I command, patting her neck. With a quick, hefty flap of her wings and a running start, we take off into the skies of Fodlan. The monastery was but a relatively small spec beneath us as we soared at immense heights, the cold air nipping cheerfully at my nose and ears. My brother hugs me tighter, eyes pressed shut as we made our way to Remire Village.

"Seteth told me it's a small little town." The off-handed comment wasn't with merit, despite my brother's fear-induced muttering.

To the South-West, lying on the edge of the Kingdom of Faerghus and the Adrestian Empire, Remire is a farming town filled with kind, and gentle, folk. "Don't trust everything he tells you, Jack!"

At my words, I hear his pitch raise as his nerves come roaring with a fury: "Don't you dare sis!"

His arms squeeze a little harder, my shoulders bouncing as I laugh: "It's either this or Alois yelling at us!"

It was about a day's journey from the monastery on horseback, at least that's what Seteth said. The very same man who can't use a lick of magic to save his life.

At Jack's defeated pout, several equations begin to appear in a deep crimson as my stigmata activate. My hands reach for my rapier, muscle memory guiding the arcane crystalline focus to the pommel of my saber, quickly focusing my energy into casting a spell that I'd only picked up a few months ago: Warp.

Its sigil was a hollow magenta, brightly glowing an almost hot white from the center—the rings surrounding the outside circle around the main inscription in an aetherial ballet. Not 5 seconds from completing the mark, a hole opens to an inky black void.

I sheathe my blade, one hand firmly placed at my midsection where Jack's arms wrapped 'round, and the other grasping at Seren's pitch black mane. With a light kick to her side, she takes off, and we're swallowed whole.

My chest is crushed by the increase of pressure, lungs struggling to work. The smell has never been so putrid, a metallic char that probably made Jack gag. I wouldn't blame him if he did throw up.

Seren wasn't better off; her whinny's quiet and sickly. I cringe at the noises, quickly wiping the cold sweat off my brow and guiding my mare out the other opening that hovers in the inky black.

A collective sigh of relief sounds off when we smell the refreshing smell of balsam pine and sand. Probably from the colliding country's borders.

"D...Did we make it?" Jack's nauseous voice asks, blue eyes peeking over my shoulder sickly. I nod. Seren hovers roughly, wings slowly steadying as she recovers from the trip through the portals. Thankfully, small grey smokestacks billow only a short distance away, the thatched roofs barely peeking out from the forest's shroud. Gently, I kick Seren's sides to urge her onwards.

Little did I know that Seren was just not having it after her little trip.

'...Shit.'

\---000---

"Where in Fodlan could those two be?!" I could barely hear the sound of Alois' shouting, cringing at the apparent frustration evident in his tone. You could tell it was him even if you didn't recognize his voice just by his armor. Jack's screams almost drowned him out, though, arms squeezing the godsdamned life out of me as Seren acts up, as she bucks us around.

It only took a second for her to drop from the sky, like the indignant little shit she is: "Look out below, out of control pegasus coming through!"

A cacophony of panicked yells erupts from below us in response, the sound of scrambling men drawing our less-than-pleased knight's attention.

"I'm gonna kill you Alma!" My brother yells, his blonde hair whipping against my neck as my steed finally lands. Her legs buckle underneath us, sending both of her loving passengers crashing into the sandy, dry dirt with a winded wheeze.

I scowl at her, annoyed, rising to my elbows: "You know what, Seren? No carrots for you, asshole."

Jack rushes up to me, a bit worse for wear but better than I am due to his graceful landing on top of me, and helps me off the floor. "I knew I should have woken you earlier." He grumbles, and I roll my eyes at him.

"Why? Warp got us here just as well!"

"We got bucked off of Seren! And besides, you need to stop relying on your magic so much... you're going to hurt someone."

We continue to bicker, my temper flaring darkly as I realize he actually does have a point. The surrounding knights in-training looked at us with amusement, some students also among their number, snickering as Alois' hulking frame casts an imposing shadow over the both of us.

"R-Reporting for duty..." Jack stammers, moving behind me ever so slightly out of fear. He's always been skittish around people, and the hulking brute of a knight's no exception... even with his golden heart. I chuckle, looking back at Alois, who looked absolutely livid.

After a few, agonizingly long seconds, he speaks up with a huff: "You two are going to be the death of me." He trails off, concern written all over his face, running a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. Looking myself over, I blush at the number of bruises the fall gave me.

Not to mention they're everywhere.

"H-Hey, at least we're on time. What's a few bumps in the road?" He rubs an armored hand over his face, the metal clinking as he does: "Your brother has a point, Alma. You're going to hurt someone... and that someone might be yourself."

As much as he's hit the nail on the head, my temper flares again. My fists clench and repeatedly relax, straining to keep myself in check: "Yeah, yeah. Call me if you need anything."

It's almost growl, the line coming out harsher than I meant. I turn on my heel, walking off to who knows where. My mare follows apologetically in suit.

'I get that magic isn't a toy, it can hurt and kill and destroy if I'm not careful. But do they really have to remind me of how monstrously strong my abilities are?'

I throw myself onto the grass near the camp's back, my feet overlooking a cliff-face, and back pressed against a cluster of boulders. Seren settles down next to me, head layed on my lap like the indulgent girl she is. I pet her snout, sighing: "Yeah, I know Seren. You're ok."

Flipping to a random page of my notes, the old ledger skillfully packed away in my bag, I pass my hands over the letters. Enjoying the letters' slight indent and reeks of old parchment and ink, drawings of runes littering the notes, my heart aches.

'If only you were here, dad.'

"Hey, are you alright?" A small voice asks from behind me, masculine. The teen's eyes are jade green, locks a silvery-white. His pale face is covered in freckles and a small blush that is rather endearing. His expression is meek and gentle, mouth curved into a small smile.

I shrug, motioning him over to my side: "Eh, I've had worse. All I wounded was my pride." I try to joke, but it falls flat. I mean, my body's sore for a reason.

"Still, you should get it checked out by someone. I'm sure Mercedes would be happy to help..." The muttering near the end spawns a small giggle from me, instantly lifting my mood to his embarrassment.

"Thanks..."

"Ashe. Ashe Ubert."

"Thanks Ashe. I'm Alma, but you probably knew that already considering Alois kinda yelled it."

We both laugh lightly, nodding at the recent events. "I deserved it, honestly. But hey, I like sleeping."

"Then why not go to bed earlier?" He suggests, and I shrug.

After a moment of silence, I nudge Seren off my lap. I rest an arm on the grip of my rapier, smirking while I stand: "Aren't you supposed to be at the training grounds a few kilometers away from here?"

He nods: "I came back to get a new bow. His Highne-"

An uproar of gruff voices and metal clanging from the camp's direction grab my attention, white locks shifting in my periphery towards the noise. The whole scene is just a screaming mass of white metal plates, knights rushing to ready for... something.

My legs push me forwards through the crowd, eager to find out just what the hell is going on. I lose Ashe in the menagerie of people, unfortunately, made up of people taller than him.

Thankfully, I do see a familiar splash of dirty blonde not too far off, the red detailing of his armor lightly scratched as he's bumped against repeatedly. His massive ax, a silvery weapon bigger than I am in every respect, was fortunately strapped securely to his back via a brown leather belt. "Oi, Alois!"

"Ah, you've finished sulking?" His joke falls as flat as his tone, his face unusually grave. "What's going on, it seems like a demon's on everyone's tail."

"The students were attacked, bandits. Princess Edelgard, Prince Dimitri, and Lord Claude are all missing after they split from their houses." A random knight informs me, armor lined with fur to help against the night's biting cold.

I bring my hands up to my mouth, fingers pressing against my curled tongue to let out a loud whistle. A trotting pegasus was quick to respond, nudging her snout against my hand.

"You're going to go ahead no matter what I say, right?" Again, Alois looks at me with a tired look. At my nod, he sighs. "Take Jack with you. Better a pair than going in alone."

I smirk, fist lightly tapping against his shoulder in thanks. Jack wasn't too far off, nose almost glued to a map layed out on a table with his quill stretching notes into a small parchment he'd grabbed off someone.

His eyes barely flit up towards me before returning to the notes he'd been taken, written in his fluid chicken-scratch: "Ah, I was about to find you. Shall we?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Unless you 'warp'... no." We both chuckle at the joke, Seren neighing impatiently. I pat her neck, mounting her with Jack pressed against my back.

Now, to find these idiots before they get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIVE!!!
> 
> The first chapter of The Alpha and The Archer is finally done! Sorry, it took so long, I have a hectic life with school and work basically drowning me for the most part.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 1 [White Clouds]: Inevitable Encounter

We spent a few hours looking, the sun setting as the minutes dragged on in a helpless drawl. Seren's wings graze the ground as we land, her exhausted, heavy breath echoed by her glazed-over eyes. 

"You poor thing... flying around all day. Stay here, rest." I pet my mare's snout lovingly before turning back to the north. Multiple smokestacks tower on high, and I could hear the sounds of steel meeting flesh not too far off. My brother huddles nearby, his eyes gleaming red. "Alma, we're close. Two are directly in front of us."

I smirk, silently drawing out my rapier and crouching into the dense underbrush. By the time my blade makes contact, the brigands are on the floor half-dead. I shake my head: 'What a waste of life.'

"Onwards, quickly. We wouldn't want to be caught in the battle's crosshairs outnumbered, would we?" Jack urges, his Levin sword extended out in front of him defensively. I nod, and we silently push onto the offensive. "Jack, where?"

A red glow emanates from his eyes, Wilheim granting my brother his sight for a few short moments: "Four encircle our position. I'll take the ones on the left, you on the right."

"No magic?" He nods, and we split off.

An archer silently aims his bow from a tree's branch with one of the two swordsmen in my sights nursing wounds underneath. A brutish fellow, muscular with tanned skin, black hair tied back, and covered in ratty furs, has his back turned away from us as he stares someone else down.

A woman charges at his subordinates, her deftness with a blade apparent as she takes the brigand down even though he's twice her size. It's well worn, the sword, the iron blade slightly rusted and scratched from frequent use. Her powder blue eyes betray no emotion as they scan the forest, gaze meeting my own.

"Byleth, what is it?"

A horse's trot leads the man atop it to the woman's side, the rider obviously having caught wind of this 'Byleth's staring. He's tall, muscular, and sports a head of ashen brown hair tied into a small braid at the back of his head. 

I move closer, maintaining my defensive stance. "Someone's in the brush."

I roll my eyes, seeing no point in hiding from potential allies, and stand up with a frustrated huff staring the two in the face. "Fine, I'm here. Happy?" The rider's face sterns, grip on his iron lance tightening ever so slightly. His hazel eyes scan me over, his focus leaving his back open.

So much so that his horse is about to meet the business end of an ax. "You might wanna duck, lady!" I call, drawing a magic script as quickly as I can. The man's horse rears indignantly at the sight of the lightning crackling in my palms.

She ducks. 

"What I seek is thunder: IZUCHI!" With a burst, the plasma streaks towards its intended target with a sizable explosion on the connecting end thanks to the bandit's metal weapon. He drops to the floor in a fried heap.

"Alma, I thought we agreed to no magic!" I hear Jack behind me, his tactics now ruined by my sudden attack: "Hey, they already know we're here. Why hide it?" He begrudgingly nods, and I smirk proudly in my victory.

It isn't long before the very people we're looking for meet up with us, bruised but nowhere near beaten. I smile at them, Jack speaking up for the both of us: "There you are, you had the whole encampment in an uproar I'll have you know!"

Edelgard's deadpan at my brother's antics is enough to make me chuckle. I like her already!

"As true as that may be, guy, we're kinda in a fight. Why don't we focus on that first?" Claude's voice becomes slightly strained at the end, an arrow being loosed into an opposing archer's neck thanks to the young lord's quick thinking.

A small contingent of swordsmen and the massive brute left. I nod, "Right. Leave them to us, go deal with their boss!" Once they leave us, the older man taking a little more encouragement, Jack looks at me.

"Magic?" Jack groans, nodding, seeing a little menagerie of combatants charge us. "Together, Alma."

The rune we draw is one of my favorites, an eye guarded by spikes poking to the outside. Flames bubble near the center as I focus my energy: "What I seek is the burning field: KURENAI!"

Our cries are answered with flames erupting our palms, gathering in the sky and raining down on the enemy forces. Most are caught in the blast, fire scorching their bodies into ash before they have a chance to scream. The ghastly smell makes me cringe as the group's last four bandits make it into melee range and lunge.

Their speed catches me off guard, the tallest enemy's blade bitting into my arm as I move too slowly to dodge. I growl: "My turn, asshole."

His large size works to my advantage, the man lumbering just slow enough that I'm able to strike true. My rapier slides into his torso effortlessly, but he's not felled just yet—black-ish blood spills from the wound, as well as from his lips. Another pain rips at my back, the bastard's teammate finally making his move.

"Alma!" My brother calls, blue eyes flooded with worry as he struggles to hold his own. "I-I'm fine Jack, worry about yourself!" He doesn't have much of a choice as a sword bears down on him, his meager strength barely enough to push it away. 

Thankfully, his blade manages to dig into the neck of the aggressor, killing him before he hits the floor.

"You better be!" He calls, his focus falling back onto his remaining combatant. I yank my rapier through the man, plunging it into the eye socket with renewed fervor. Hearing footsteps behind me, I strafe quickly to the side, dodging out of the way as he swings. 

The flash of Kurri behind the man gives me a great idea; the iridescent spear's head points straight at us. I smirk: "What I seek is the water cloud: Mizui!"

A flood of water pushes the male back onto the spear, the crystalline edge piercing through him quickly enough with a sickening squelch. "Thanks bro!"

Quick, dexterous footsteps approach us from the left, a splash of golden blonde crossing my vision as I turn to gaze at the source, the Crown Prince.

"Are you both alright?" The prince's royal blue cape from his shoulder as he slows to a stop, looking us up and down. I wave him off, seeing his gaze linger at my arm: "We're fine. You?"

"Fine, thank you." His gaze shifts over to my brother, who's pressed against my side, trying to hide his diminutive stature. I laugh lightly: "Could you give us a second, Highness?"

"Dimitri, please." I nod gratefully at the clarification; "Could you give us a moment, Dimitri?" After a gracious nod back, he turns away to meet with the nobles standing a ways away. 

"So, you wanna tell me what that's about?" I ask my brother, teasingly motioning at the blush covering his cheeks. He squeaks incoherently, and I chuckle at my good fortune. "Someone's got a crush~."

"Shush!" He pleads, covering his face with his hands. Pain radiates from my injuries as a peel over with laughter, hands pressing against my sides, trying in vain to stop the giggle fit. I yelp between laughs: "Ow- Ow!" 

"You'll be the death of us one day, Seiros help you." A soothing coolness spreads from Jack's hand, which is enveloped in a warm pale-yellow light lightly treading over any bloodied areas. "Eh, I'll be the death of myself, if anything."

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Von Riegan's voice echoes out from behind us, "You sure you're alright?!"

Jack rolls his eyes as I double over in laughter again, annoyance plain in his face: "My sister's hurt, lordling! Let me heal her before she moves!"

Have I ever said how much I love Jack? Because his sass is just... glorious to bear witness to. I plop myself down onto a nearby log, straining to help my brother out. As good as I may be with offensive spells...

I growl as the magic rune refuses to stay put, frustration bubbling in my gut: "Calm down, and no funny business Alma."

Yeah, that wouldn't be exactly the best plan, to use my crest near strangers. "Yeah, ye-"

"THE KNIGHTS OF SEIROS ARE HERE!" He's finally here then, took 'im long enough. The remaining stragglers, injured and outnumbered, stagger at Alois's loud voice: "We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students, after them!" Two knights, both wielding large iron axes, chase after those who flee. 

Alois sheathes his own weapon, walking up to the students. I stand when Jack pats my healing shoulder, the lack of pain giving me the all-clear: "Alois, where have you been?" 

"Some bandits ran into the forest, not to worry! The students seem unharmed." Alois comments, and Jack simply nods his agreement: "For the most part." 

I nudge the captain's shoulder, the metal cold to the touch. It grabs his attention, thankfully, and I motion to the horse-rider and the woman. "And... who's this?"

The orange-clad man groans, fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose as if to stave off an oncoming headache. "Ugh... why him?"

Alois exclaims with an ecstatic tone that I didn't know he could take: "Captain Jeralt?! Goodness... it is you! It's been ages!" He, Jeralt, dismounts his horse, strapping his lance to the saddle.

Jack and I shrug when the others look at us. Am I supposed to know this guy? 

Now that I can calmly get a better look at him, he does seem the slightest bit familiar: A large, muscular frame covered in scarred tan skin and bristly dirty blonde hair both on his head and chin. His clothes consist of an orange tunic with white patterning and trim, a steel pauldron firmly planted at the shoulder, various leather belts and straps holding a shield on his back, metallic trousers, gauntlets, and a pair of sturdy dark brown boots to match his gloves.

Nonetheless, the man continues to enthusiastically ramble to Jeralt, though a detail manages to catch my attention:

"How the hell did you manage to dissapear for 20 years, old man?" I ask, genuinely curious. Serios knows it would have come in handy a few years back.

I bristle when he ignores me: "You haven't changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever." I snicker when Jack sends me a look that screams, 'you're telling us?'

"And drop that 'captain' nonsense, I'm not your captain anymore." Jeralt pauses, looking to the woman who is faithfully standing at his side: "These days, I'm just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye old friend."

I grab his arm, my grip not exactly tight enough to hurt but good enough to grab his attention: "You're the Blade Breaker, aren't you?"

I can hear Jack facepalm from behind me: "Yeah, what about it?" 

"If we ever meet again, you mind sparring? I need someone good to go up against." He chuckles, and I release his arm: "Sure, kid. Don't see you winning, though."

"We'll see about that!" I challenge, but before the conversation continues, Alois interjects: "No, this isn't how this should end. I insist you come back to the monastery with us!"

"Garreg Mach Monastery, huh? I guess this was inevitable." He defeatedly replies, and I laugh. Guess I'm getting that spar sooner rather than later. "And you there, you're his kid?" I ask, looking at the woman.

She's taller than me by a bit, Aegean blue hair cascading down to her shoulders messily. A white collar is buttoned 'round her neck, accentuated by a brassy metal pin that hangs from her collarbone. Pink fabric borders her breasts by her shirt's hem, contrasting against the thick black armor over her torso and shoulders. Underneath the pauldrons is a charcoal grey coat with a white design echoing Jeralt's tunic. Along with an obscenely short pair of shorts and lacy black tights, she dons steel arm guards and a single knee guard over her heeled black boots.

"That is correct." Her voice is strangely soft but dead—Flatter than a windless ocean. I try to hide my grimace, but the look on Jeralt's face says I haven't done a good enough job.

"I'd love for you to see the monastery too. You will join us, won't you?" Alois encourages, taking both Jack and me under his arms. Byleth gives a small nod, and I grin uncomfortably.

"Let go, Alois! I can't breathe!" Jack complains, and much to his chagrin Alois only laughs. I shake my head and laugh when Jeralt and I sigh at the same time. 

"What's the matter, you gonna run off or something?" I tease, only to be given a tired look. "Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros." 

"Knight. We're not affiliated with the knights, sir." Jack corrects him, and Alois nods. "Wards of t-" I cut him off, slamming my hand against Alois's wrist and clearing my throat.

"Ah, right. Captain Jeralt, come with me." Ignoring said man's grumble of indignation, he turns to us two: "And you two stay out of trouble."

Their footsteps are almost as heavy as Seren's.

\---000---

"Seren! Oh I've missed you, hun!" I smother the mare in affection, her whinnies of appreciation ringing loud and clear. She had just trotted out of the forest after I called for her...

Never have I been more grateful for a whistle.

"Is she yours?" A male voice makes me jump in my skin, the owner chuckling at my surprise. "Sorry to scare ya."

"It's... fine. Seren is my mare, Lord Riegan." I reply formally, keeping my attention on my horse. She'd run through who knows what to get here, and with her luck, she'd probably got into a fight with a thicket!

"Speaking of, shouldn't you three be sticking to Alois like glue?" Jack quips back at the witty lordling, which prompts a chuckle from the prince. "Indeed, you have a point."

"Yeah, I bet you just lost track of time talking to Byleth right?" Said woman looks over to me, nodding with blank eyes. I shake my head, disbelievingly: "Right..."

"I believe introductions are in order, if that's alright with everyone?" Edelgard inquires amidst the awkward silence, much to everyone's relief. "You first, Highness."

"Very well." Edelgard speaks up, clearing her throat lightly as she prepares to speak. I know these three very well, or at least know of them. Edelgard von Hresvelg is the Adrestian Empire's only princess and next emperor if all goes to plan. She bears ashen skin and platinum blonde hair, and striking lavender eyes. Her feminine frame is entirely deceiving; I've never seen someone wield an ax with such devastating efficiency. Then again, with all the practice she's put in, I would think it safe to say it's a learned skill. Like any head of the Black Eagles house, she's clothed in a black and gold Officer's academy uniform that's been embellished with white gloves, red tights, and a red capelet with golden detail.

A shift to a deeper, male voice makes my gaze drift to the left of the imperial, where Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the sole survivor of the Tragedy of Duscur, stands.

He has slightly tanned skin, golden blonde hair, and smoldering blue eyes. Lean and muscular, a perfect frame for the future wielder of Areadbhar, the build of a lancer. His attire is slightly more armored and formal than his red-clad counterpart: A jacket buttoned up to the neck and charcoal grey steel armor covering his chest, shoulders, hands, and feet. Lastly, a royal blue half-cape is pinned to his pauldron, thrown over the back of the shoulder.

Lastly, Claude von Riegan speaks up, his voice a touch higher in pitch and strained than the prince. 

The teen has remarkably darker skin than the other two, with unruly umber brown hair to match. A small plait, located on the left side of his face, locked into place with a golden cuff, complements the ornamentation on his standard uniform as well as his earrings. Speaking of his uniform, it's the least armored of them all: The collar is left open to expose a golden yellow undershirt, the length of it slightly passed his knees, successfully hiding his baggy pants. His boots are also standard issue, though like the cuffs of his sleeves are worn down lightly.

"What about you two? You're not gonna say anything?" Claude teases, and I raise my brow. 

"Name's Alma Lute, and I'm a Dark Flier associated with the elustreous Chruch of Seiros." I snark, and they look dissatisfied with my introduction: "What, you asked for my name, not my life's story."

"Alois mentioned something in passing about you both being wa-" My brother tactfully cuts Byleth off by finishing her sentence for her: "Wards of the church, yes. Though, we would rather not get into it, bad memories for us both."

"...I see. And you?" Dimitri kindly acquiesces, helping to shift the subject: "Ah, I am Jack Lute. A tactician with the Church of Seiros, but I am no knight." 

Jack stutters as the four gaze at him, intently, "Jack's my little brother, and we're from a family of swordswomen and mages. Pleasure to meet you all."

"Charmed." A nod from the woman in red.

"Nice meetin' ya!" A two-fingered salute from the man in gold.

"The pleasure is mine." A bow from the man in blue.

This is going to be interesting, isn't it?


End file.
